How To Start A War
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: AU A dark smirk curled on the males lips, making Kagome take another step back. He quickly had her pinned to the ground before she could even move another step back, "You're mine now." Then all Kagome knew was darkness.


_**How To Start A War**_

_**Summary: **_**AU A dark smirk curled on the males lips, making Kagome take another step back. He quickly had her pinned to the ground before she could even move another step back, "You're mine now." Then all Kagome knew was darkness.**

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avatar **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Tsu'tey **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**PS. This is NOT, I repeat NOT a rewrite of my To Begin Again fic...It is a whole new concept. To Begin Again, will be reposted again soon though! Enjoy! **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

"Here is the packets of information that you need to know. Keep everything in it in mind." The voice kept on going on and on, making Kagome sigh. She came to this world not by choice.

They had her come here to help destroy the 'savages' as she has heard they be called. They were making her a Avatar diver, one that can have the body like the 'savages' but they knew of her powers. That is why she was there.

They wanted her to use her powers and Avatar body to help destroy the threat.

War had started between the humans and the 'savages' or Na'vi, when the school Grace Augustine had made was destroyed.

It wasn't something she wanted to do, Kagome wasn't against learning about the Na'vi. She would like to learn about them, but she didn't want to destroy them. She valued life to much.

Taking a deep breath Kagome flipped open the packet and looking at the information she was given.

_**Description: **__The indigenous Na'vi are, on average, approximately 3 meters (~ 10 feet) tall, with smooth, striped cyan-colored skin, large amber eyes, and long, sweeping tails. Their bodies are more slender than humans. They are the only known extraterrestrial species discovered to have human-like consciousness and intelligence._

_Although the Na'vi are hunter-gatherers with technology equivalent of _Earth's _Paleolithic epoch, they have developed a sophisticated culture based on a profound spiritual connection to other life on their moon, each other, and an encompassing "goddess" they call Eywa._

Kagome hummed and skipped some over and saw the diet.

_**Diet: **__The Na'vi are an omnivorous species. They eat meat as demonstrated by their hunting practices and pronounced canines but have also been seen to forage, demonstrating their consumption of plants and other producers. Their society includes hunters and gatherers with incipient agriculture._

As she was about to close the packet she saw something that interested her. Mating. From her travels in Feudal Era she knew what mates could be like. A small smile came to her face as she remembered her times in the past.

_**Mating:**__ The Na'vi are monogamous creatures who mate for life. The mechanics of reproduction are similar to that of humans and other Terran mammals. However, their unique physiology provides the Na'vi with a level of intimacy unknown on Earth._

_Cultural anthropologists believe that when an appropriate mate has been selected (which can take many years), the male and female Na'vi will connect queues (called tsaheylu) to create an emotional bond that lasts a lifetime. The intertwining of queues is both highly erotic and profoundly spiritual, but does not in itself lead to reproduction._

_Traditionally, once a Na'vi male has passed the tests on the path to manhood and has been accepted into the clan as an adult, he is allowed to make his bow from the wood of the Hometree and, also, is allowed to choose his woman. After the woman has been chosen, the new couple mates before Eywa._

_But there are exceptions on choosing a mate, some can look into the eyes and know they are mates. They are 'Spirit love' or Tirea yawne in Na'vi terms. If any avatar driver or human are known to have any bonds with Na'vi, it is publishable by death._

"Alright, you are all dismissed to go to your respectable bases." The man paused eyes flickering over everyone, "and a word of advice..." There was a pause before a smirk came to his face, "...don't get yourselves killed! Dismissed!"

Kagome sighed, and stood up making her way to the Avatar Drivers section, or the Science section, whatever it was really called.

"Hey! Are you Higurashi?!" A man asked in a lab-coat, looking her over.

Kagome nodded, giving the man a small smile, "Yes that is me, and you are?" She never met him before so she guessed that he was her guide to get to the right place.

"I'm Max, I work in the Avatar Program. I am here to take you to meet Doctor Augusten." He gave her a smile, and motioned her to follow him.

The two were walking for a couple minutes before they got to a room with computers and cylinders which Kagome guessed were the connectors so one can get to the Avatar bodies.

"Wait here." Max said as he quickly left her and went down the hall. When he disappear from her site Kagome took the chance to look around her.

To her left, down the hall in tall like cylinders that were on their side, where the Avatars. The body that she would control, and be like a second one to them after awhile of use.

Kagome walked to the cylinders, putting her hand on the glass a small frown on her lips. "So different." She muttered, blue eyes looking over what would be like her new body while she stayed here. Smiling slightly, she looked at the human like creature. The skin was blue, they were taller than any humans, and a blue long tail that went with it.

Kagome knew why she was here, but did it really matter? She wasn't here by choice, it was either go or be put in jail. Not much of a choice. She would act like she was following directions, but when she could she would find a way to escape.

There had to be a way she could escape this place, she just had to find the way.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by footsteps approaching her, and stopped when they were standing on her right. Looking over she saw Doctor Augustine standing next to her a smile smile on her face as she too looking into the glass that contained the creature.

"Amazing aren't they?" she asked, glancing at Kagome from the corner of her eye.

Nodding she continued to look straight, "It is very interesting, and strange at the same time."

The Doctor looked over at her before she turned around again, "Come with me, it is time to start and get you to you avatar body."

Nodding Kagome followed the woman, this was going to be an interesting experience. They stopped in-front of the other two who were also here for the same purpose as her. Both were men, at that she frowned slightly. It seemed like the men outnumbered the women here everywhere. No matter what department they were in.

Out to the side Kagome saw Max, he gave her a small wave before moving to a computer and starting to put some things in.

"Everything's ready Grace!" Max called out, glancing to the new recruits.

"Follow me" Doctor Augustine, or Grace instructed walking in-front of them. Kagome and the other two followed her order, and walked behind her.

After a couple minutes of silence, Doctor Augustine broke it by asking a question, "How much link time have you logged?"

The man in front of her, that had brown hair answered first, "About 520 hours."

She looked at Kagome next, "None."

Sighing the woman pointed to the first machine as she looked at the man with brown hair, "You there."

"And you?" Augustine asked, looking at the last one of us that had yet to speak.

"Zip" he said in an even tone, "But I read a manual"

"Tell me you're joking." Her town was serious, and her eyes held fury in them Today must not be a good day now. She had two inexperienced people in her hands.

She shook her head, before leading Kagome to her machine, "Here is yours."

"Thanks." Kagome sat down in the machine and looked at the doctor she nodded in reassurance, before Kagome took a deep breath and laid down on her back.

Doctor Augustine locked Kagome into the machine, before she closed her eyes. She felt a charge go threw her body before all went black.

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Hope you all like this. I am making all my stories are on one account, so this way updates will be faster. _**


End file.
